geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hell Origin
The Hell Origin (abbreviated as THO) is a 2.1 Extreme Demon originally by sohn0924 and uploaded by Stormfly. It is the fourth level of The Hell series, and also the final level with a full layout by the original creator. It is currently ranked #37 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist, above Carnage Mode (#38) and below The Hell Zone (#36). Overview This level is a megacollaboration featuring sohn0924 (creator of the original level), Tsukifuto, Azuler, Zhander, MrPPs, Xaro , Alex PG, Vindik, Zimnior12, and Ternamit. The level was verified and uploaded by Stormfly on August 19 2017, and rated on November 1 2017. Gameplay Tsukifuto: The level starts off with a core'''-'inspired cube section'. The level starts with a triple spike, and also two Low Detail Mode triggers selectable. His part overall features solely the cube game-mode and isn't that hard in particular, but still features mildly difficult timings. '''Azuler and Zhander: This part uses light color palette and transparent block design. The first ball section is not difficult, but still requires the right timing to fall down to a cube portal. The cube part that follows has an abundance of invisible portals and orbs, making the harsh timings harder to adapt to. The ball part that comes afterward requires consistent, timed taps as the is barely any room for the ball to move past the spikes. Another cube part follows, and features a 28×3 row of yellow orbs with spikes brimmed on the floor and ceiling, meaning the player needs to time taps perfectly to not crash on the spikes. A short ball part comes next, followed by a ship part. Another short cube part follows, which uses the transparency of the blocks as a way to confuse players as they are needed to jump from block to block. The ship sequence that later precedes the cube section marks the end of Azuler and Zhander's part, featuring a long mini-ship straight fly and a normal sized ship with fake passages. MrPPs: This part uses more "solid" colors along with simpler block designs. A short and easy ball part comes first, which then changes to a long cube part requiring timed jump and orb interactions to avoid crashing. The next part features a frustrating ship part, which mixes straight and curved flying. Another cube section is next, which is easier than the rest but jumps are still needed to be timed correctly. Xaro: Xaro's part features an array of effects, and rather simple designs. This part overall features a lot of cube timings and odd ship manuevers, along with short ball part dividing these sections. The final section of this part is a tricky, but easy straight fly section which requires the player to take an alternate route as the seemingly intended route is a trap. Alex PG: This part features a combination of simple and slightly complex designs along with a custom background. The part starts off with a ball section, which has interdimediate timings, and consistent mashing. The cube part that follows is riddled with hard jumps and orb timings. The cube part also has a lot of tricky gravity changes. A ball part after this part marks the start of Vindik's part. Vindik: Vindik's part is overall dark and is even darker with LDM activated. A ball section at the start of his part continues from Alex PG's part. Then, a ship part comes next, which starts off easy which then continues to a straight fly section, transitioning to a cube part with easy timings. Zimnior12: Unlike the other parts, this part uses yellow colour instead of red. A short cube part at the start continues from Vindik's part, which then changes to a ship part that requires curved ship movements. Then comes a short cube part, transitioning to an easy and short ball part. It then again changes to a short cube part, which requires careful timing to not crash at 94% or 95%. Getting past the final spikes means the player practically completed the level. Ternamit: This part features no gameplay. His part is the ending art for the level (as seen in the infobox). Records Walkthrough )]] Trivia *The original layout by sohn0924 is considered impossible without nerfs. **The gameplay was then nerfed in the final version to make it possible and more consistent across. *Stormfly disliked the gameplay of the level, and wanted to stop verifying it at one point. *The part after Xaro's part was originally built by KugelBlitZ, but as his part was criticized as being too plain, it was removed and a Creator Contest was held to decide a new builder. Alex PG won and his entry was added to the full level. *This level took Stormfly less attempts to verify than The Hell World. *When sohn0924 quit the game, the original level was deleted from the severs, but was later recovered. Category:Long Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Collaborations Category:Megacollabs Category:Extreme Demons Category:Deleted levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Hell-Themed Levels